Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Bluekit is dreaming when she feels something tickling her nose; she wakes up to find a tail overflowing from Poppydawn's nest on her muzzle. Bluekit and Snowkit aren't the smallest kits in the nursery anymore, as Poppydawn had kitted four moons ago, giving birth to Thistlekit, Rosekit, and Sweetkit. At first, Bluekit loved having more kits to play with, but now, even when Moonflower sometimes slept in the warriors' den, the nursery felt overcrowded. Speckletail had also given birth to Lionkit and Goldenkit two moons ago, and the two never stopped moving and mewling. Poppydawn rolls over, but Thistlekit rolls with her, and he begins to snore loudly. Bluekit wonders if there's even a point to sleeping anymore. Cold air lightly streams into the den, and the she-kit looks over at Lionkit, envying his thick fur. She exits the nursery, scenting the dawn patrol, which had just recently left. Bluekit fights the urge to pounce on a falling leaf, thinking that she's almost an apprentice, not a kit. :Intrigued by the forest smells, she wanders towards the gorse barrier and peers outside. Sunfall catches her and asks if she wants to go out, offering to take her. Bluekit asks if Pinestar will be angry, but the deputy says it will be okay, as long as she's with him. The kit asks if she should get Snowkit, but Sunfall tells her to let her sister sleep, and begins leading her through the gorse tunnel. As the two emerge from the gorse, Bluekit is excited by the many different scents around her. To her, everything looks and smells strange and wild. :Sunfall leads her along the easiest path up the ravine, bounding nimbly up the slope and easily leaping onto a boulder. He looks back down at Bluekit, telling her to try it. She finds it easy for the first few tail-lengths, but after a while, the slope becomes steeper, and the she-kit barely manages to scrabble up next to the ginger tom. Sunfall tells her that the climb gets easier with practice, and leads her to another huge boulder. Horrified, Bluekit wonders if he expects her to climb it. Instead of telling her to climb, he points out all the places where one could get a grip on the rock. He gestures for her to climb it, and, determined, she grabs at ridges and finds clawholds, and she eventually finds herself panting at the top of the boulder. From where Bluekit now stands, Sunfall looks small on the forest floor. The deputy soon lands silently beside her and asks her where she thinks they should go next. She bounds off towards what looks to be a well-trodden path, confidently climbing her way up the rocks and slopes. The she-kit is nearly at the top when she slips, but something soft breaks her fall, and Sunfall wriggles out from beneath her. Bluekit apologizes to the tom, saying she shouldn't have gone so fast. He flicks her ear with his tail, and leads her along an easier path. :The two reach the top of the ravine, Sunfall jumping easily over the ledge and onto the forest floor. He leans to pick up Bluekit's scruff, but she tells the tom she can do it on her own and drags herself up next to him, panting. The kit looks down the ravine, and notices that she can barely see the camp now, and an excited shiver runs through her pelt. She asks Sunfall if this is where the patrols hunt every day, and he replies that it is, and she'll soon be joining them. The deputy suddenly tenses, and pawsteps thunder on the ground, announcing the rapid approach of the dawn patrol. Sparrowpelt appears, claiming that WindClan has stolen ThunderClan prey. Bluekit wonders if this means battle; she, Sunfall, and the patrol head back to camp. The kit slithers down the rocks, determined not to fall behind. :Bluekit returns to camp to find Sparrowpelt telling Pinestar of the incident, and the rest of the Clan is bristling at the news. Dappletail pushes her way past Patchpaw, loudly calling for White-eye to follow. Moonflower appears from the nursery, worried and asking where her daughter had been. The queen asks if Bluekit had been outside, exclaiming that she isn't allowed to leave camp. Before the she-kit can explain that Sunfall had taken her, Goosefeather and Featherwhisker weave in front of Moonflower, blocking her view. :Pinestar's eyes narrow as the dawn patrol explains what they saw. He questions if there was squirrel blood inside the border, and Sparrowpelt confirms this, adding that the blood was fresh. Bluekit asks Swiftbreeze if there will be a battle, and the she-cat replies that she hopes there won't be. Snowkit, her fur fluffed with excitement, tells her sister to imagine if there was. Swiftbreeze asks the patrol if they were sure WindClan had killed it, and Thrushpelt replies that their scent was everywhere. Windflight wonders if the scent may have drifted over the border, but Adderfang says it would have been too much of a coincidence. Pinestar further questions the patrol, wondering if it was possible that a fox had killed it, but the mottled tabby states that only stale fox scent was there. Flexing his claws, Sparrowpelt claims that there's fox scent everywhere if you look hard enough. :Pinestar refuses to risk a battle over so little evidence, and several of the cats seem angry, including Stormtail, Adderfang, and Sparrowpelt. The leader clarifies that he will warn the other Clans at the Gathering that they are being extra watchful, but there will be no fighting. Bluekit asks her mother if the angry warriors will fight WindClan anyway, and Moonflower assures her they won't. Snowkit says that she would fight, as it's better to be safe than sorry. Their mother informs them that their Clan leader is guided by StarClan, but Bluekit wonders if Pinestar could ever be wrong. As the cats begin to dissolve, Pinestar wishes to appoint two new apprentices. Bluekit realizes he means her and Snowkit. :Moonflower panics, ordering the two kits to wash, but it's too late, so she prompts Bluekit toward the Highrock. Both Moonflower and Stormtail appear proud of their kits. Snowkit is named Snowpaw and given Sparrowpelt as a mentor, and Bluekit is named Bluepaw and given Stonepelt as a mentor. He teases her, saying she still isn't allowed in the warriors' den. Characters Major *Snowpaw *Sunfall }} Minor *Thistlekit *Sweetkit *Rosekit *Pinestar *Moonflower *Speckletail *Lionkit *Goldenkit *Sparrowpelt *Windflight *Adderfang *Stonepelt *Stormtail *Dappletail *White-eye *Goosefeather *Featherwhisker *Mumblefoot *Patchpaw *Leopardpaw *Swiftbreeze *Thrushpelt }} Mentioned *Larksong *Robinwing }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Super Edition arc Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Chapter subpages